


5-Is this possible?

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic-Users, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of flashback. Later that night after On the Day She Arrived. Italics can be thoughts.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5-Is this possible?

_(Mori's POV)_

 

"Hey!" Mitsukuni announces standing at my doorway. "Whatcha doing?" 

I smile, "Not much." I glance up from my sketch book. Mitsukuni gives me a cheeky look. "What?"

"Tell me about the girl." He looks intensely into my eyes. 

"What girl?" I ask casually, looking back to my book. 

"The girl you were gaping at this afternoon." He walks over, Usa-chan in hand, and sits on my bed. 

I look down and sigh. "She looks like someone."

"Oh?" 

"Yeah." I say. Mitsukuni grins. 

"Who?" 

I sigh heavily and turn the sketch book toward him. Mitsukuni looks closely at the drawing, taking the book from my hands. He turns the page to another drawing of her, in this one she is staring sadly out the window. He turns to another page, in this one she is sleeping in the shrub labyrinth, white roses surround her. A wild rabbit is grazing around her. He turns the page again, she has her hand pressed against a bear's chest, gazing into it's eyes. Her long hair flowing around her.

"This is the girl that just moved in next door?"

"Ah." I analyze Mitsukuni's confused expression.

"But these are dated a year ago."

"Ah."

"So... where did you meet her?"

I sigh heavily again. "I haven't met her... exactly. I've dreamt her a long time ago. Or rather, I've been dreaming of her for the last four or five years." I sigh again. "I don't know, I feel like I'm going crazy."

Mitsukuni lets out a breath slowly. "Well, its not like I can say its impossible, but what do you know about her?"

"Well for the last five years I thought she only existed in my head, but I know that she has red-gold hair, deep forest green eyes, she is kind and loves animals. She's a doctor or a nurse for animals. She is good with plants. She's very strong, but she's very sick. She was born in March." I sigh deeply. "And I love her... I feel like I've lived a lifetime with her. Or maybe lifetimes... I don't know."

Mitsukuni, gives me a very concerned look. "Well, I guess we'll just have to talk to her tomorrow!" He says brightly.


End file.
